


Alive

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1d, Aspergers, Death, Drugs, F/F, Gay, Hurt, Liam - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Rape, alive, harry - Freeform, jade - Freeform, jesy, leigh-Anne - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, louis - Freeform, loveislove, niall - Freeform, perrie - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: Harry has aspergers which causes him to have problems with everyone around him. Even his own friends. But what happens when Liam invites him and some other kids to a trip across the country and get stopped by drug dealers. Will they survive this risky adventure or will they just say goodbye for good?





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry you ready?" Louis calls out from the door. He sees Harry hurrying around his room, picking up random pieces of clothes. Louis rolls his eyes as the younger boy stresses out over, basically, nothing. 

"Harry we need to leave in 5. Hurry up!"

Harry looks up from his suitcase and frowns. He gives Louis a small nod and zips up the suitcase. He walk out of the room and follows louis out to the car, getting in with him. 

"Finally! What were you even doing?" Niall asked as he turned over in his seat. He gives Harry a look before turning back to the front.

"I was p-packing my c-clothes. I c-completely forgot y-yesterday. Im s-sorry.." Liam sighs and just pats Harry's shoulder. He wasn't mad at him because he was a shy kid and always forgot everything. Harry was basically the baby in the group and also the youngest one. But liam sees him as his younger brother and doesn't like it when people treat him bad and yell at him for a stupid reason. 

"Next time if you forget just tell me and i'll help you pack." 

Harry smiled at that and gave Liam a small nod before turning to look out of the car window. He gets his phone out and plugs his headphones in before putting on Queen. 

Louis stared at harry with an annoyed expression. He disliked Queen and he disliked harry, now more than ever as Queen was blaring from his headphones. 

Zayn didn't even acknowledge the younger lad as he laughed with Niall in the front seat. He pulled the car mirror down and started fixing up his hair. 

Liam just stared at all his friends who ignored the curly headed lad. He really wants them to at least try and be friends with the poor lad. It's not his fault that he's shy and socially awkward. He didn't do nothing wrong to them and here they are treating him like shit. 

The car came to a complete stop and the doors were opened before a group of girls and a guy came in. They all screamed their hellos before settling in. 

"Yo dude move. I want to sit there." Harry looked up to see Leigh-Anne glaring down at him. He quickly nodded and got up from his seat. He grabbed his stuff before getting off the car and walking to the back. He opened the trunk and set his stuff down before getting in himself, pressing the button on the side to close the door. 

"What's wrong with that dude? He's so creepy." Jade muttered as she reached across the seat to grab a coke. Everyone but liam agreed with her. 

~*~

"What the f*ck! Who are these people?." Niall screamed as people got off a black van with guns. The girls started screaming as they got closer. Niall tried driving back but that only ended with one of the guys shooting at the van. 

Harry whimpered as he saw the bullet hole next to him. He tapped on liam's shoulder as someone tried opening the trunk door. 

"Shh Haz it's ok. Just jump up here with me. Hurry." 

Harry quickly got up from his sitting position and crawled to where liam was at. Getting glares in the process from the scared girls. Liam pulls Harry into his lap and hugged him tight. Louis stared at the two from the corner of his eyes, jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Unlock this door or we'll shoot." one of the men outside yelled. Harry whimpered and buried himself deeper into Liam, who hugged him tighter. 

"One!'

Everyone in the car started screaming and moving away from the car doors. 

"Two!" 

Nick opened the door and jump out, running away from the scene. The girls screamed at him to come back but it was too late as they hear gunshots, then a body falling to the ground. Everyone screams out in terror as they quickly closed the doors again. 

"Im s-scared Li." Harry muttered as he slowly picked up his head from Liam's chest. Liam gave him a sad smile and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry haz. I won't let anything happen to you." 

Harry nodded against Liam's chest and whimpered as he heard more people yell. He was able to hear Niall cuss under his breath-something he did when he was nervous- as Zayn mumbled comforting words to him. 

Louis stared at Harry who was being held tightly by liam and frowned. He wanted to be the one holding Harry not liam. He groans as he feels the same type of pain he felt years ago. He hears Harry whimper as the guys from outside try to open the door. 

"Shoot the handle. We're running out of time." One of the men outside yelled. Not even a second later a gunshot was heard and the door where harry and liam were at opened. Harry cried harder as he was pulled away from liam. 

"Oh look what we got here? You sure are a cutie." One of the man's grabbing harry said out loud. The rest of the guys took everyone out from the van and shoved them so they were all in a straight line. All the girls were crying by now while the boys just had paled faces. Harry was having a full on panic attack. 

"Nine beautiful people. Wow we got lucky. Didn't we Rock?" Rock nodded at his brother, Stone who was just staring at all of the kids in front of him. Stone walked towards harry and grabbed a fistfull of his curls causing harry to cry out in pain. 

Everyone watched in horror as Stone pointed a gun to Harry's head. Louis was so ready to just run and take Harry away from that bad guy. To kiss him and tell him everything will be ok. To keep him safe. But there was a guy already pointing a gun on him. 

"What's your name beautiful?" Stone caressed Harry's paled cheek with the point of his gun. The poor curly headed boy shook with fear as he tried to get away from the gun. 

"Answer me." Stone growled as he grabbed another fistful of Harry's curls. Louis tries standing up but is pushed back by Rock. 

"H-harry" Harry cried out as his hair kept getting pulled at. Stone hummed and let's go of his hair before walking over to Rock who had louis at gunpoint.

"Get them in the van. We're leaving."

Rock orders the other guys to put the young adults/teens in the van before walking way. Everyone struggled against the older men as they were thrown into the back of the black van. Harry looks around to see everyone crying, even louis. 

"Oh my god harry are you okay?" Liam scurries towards the curly headed lad, who was curled up in the back of the van, shaking with fear. 

"Come here love." Harry quickly goes to liam and cuddles onto his lap, snuggling his face onto his chest. Everyone in the van gave the two pitiful glances. Louis knew that singing wont calm anyone but Harry himself. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine way" Louis hummed as he sat next to Liam and Harry. Harry automatically calmed down and stared at Louis with sad eyes. 

"I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day"

Harry smiled at Louis who hesitantly returned it. Both boys hummed along to the song as the rest of their little group of friends stared at them with grossed out and confused eyes. The van came to an abrupt stop and the doors were being opened. 

Harry was yanked away from Liam and dragged inside a smelly and dark building. While he cried to be let go, the others tried to help the poor boy, despite the hate they had towards him. Harry was thrown into a dark room and not long after the rest of his 'friends'. 

"I want the twink in my room." Stone muttered before leaving Rock and the kids alone. Rock walked towards Louis who backed away from him. 

"No! Get away from me!" Yelled Louis as he tried his best to fight the older and stronger men off him. Everyone watched the two struggle with each other with frightened eyes. Harry wiped his eyes before hugging liam and going towards the two guys.

"T-take me i-instead."


	2. ~2~

The older guy stared at the curly headed one for a second before nodding and grabbing him by the arms. Zayn and Niall jumped on Liam as he tried to run after Harry. After the door was shut Liam broke down in Niall's arm.

Louis stared at the door with wide eyes. Everyone was surprised he took Louis's spot. He turned himself in just so Louis didn't have to be the one to get raped or even hurt. 

"You! Why did you let them take him! They're gonna hurt him! My poor baby.. No no no they can't. He's too innocent. no .." Liam muttered as he rocked himself back and forth.

~*~

Hours past and no one had heard from the curly headed boy. Liam had completely blocked everyone else out while louis stared at the door with glossy eyes. The girls all hugged themselves while Zayn and Niall tried to find a way to escape.

Everyone looked up at the door as it screeched open. Liam was quick to stand and walk a little closer to the door. Sobs were heard before a body was thrown inside and the door was closed once more. 

Everyone gasped as they see a fully naked Harry curled up in the middle of the room. Liam quickly took off his shirt and puts it on the shaking boys body. Liam choked on a sob as he saw blood coming out the younger boys behind. 

Louis snapped out of his trans and ran over to Liam and Harry. He starts crying as he sees the horrible things they had done to the poor boy. He crouches right next to them and removes his sweater before handing it to Liam. 

"No n-no Hazza s-stay awake f-for me p-please." Liam sobbed out as Harry continued to close his eyes. 

"H-haz baby p-please!" Liam shook Harry but the curly headed lad was already unconscious. 

"Is he okay?" Liam looked up to see Jesy standing just a couple feet away from them, a cloth in her hand. 

"He's a strong boy. I know he is." Was all Liam said. He grabbed the cloth from Jesy and started cleaning Harry, trying hard not to cry. 

Louis stared at both of them with sad and regretful eyes. He let him, a boy with Aspergers and a big heart take his spot. Harry rather him get hurt than Louis, a boy who hurt him all his life. 

The girls all slept in one corner, cuddled into each other. Niall and Zayn in an other corner, still working on ways to get out. Liam and Harry were in the corner next to the door, Liam cleaning Harry's cuts as best as he could. And Louis was in the last corner, hating himself for letting Harry take his spot. 

~*~

The next morning everyone were awoken by the door being opened and stuff being thrown in. 

After the door closed everyone ran and took stuff for themselves. Liam grabbed Harry the most healthiest sandwich there was and sweat pants. 

Everyone stayed in their corner half the day until Zayn cried out in happiness. He told everyone to gather around him, Liam having to carry Harry as he walked across the room. 

"Niall and I found a way to escape." Zayn smiled as he picked up an old piece of paper. 

"How will we do it then?" Perrie asked as she looked at the piece of paper. 

"We'll need Harry for this...he's going to have to go back in there. We'll make sure to put something in the door when he comes back then when Stone or Rock leave we'll leave and find our way out. " Niall explained. 

"No way! Harry is not going back there!" Liam yelled as he hugged Harry to his chest. Louis shook his head too and sat next to Liam's side. 

"That's the only way! How else would we escape. He already got rape! Why not let him get raped once more?" Jade said as if it was nothing. Everyone gaped at her with disbeliefed looks as she looked around her. 

"You're joking are you?" Leigh-Anne asked. Jade shook her head and smiled. 

"He's used to it already. It won't hurt him if he does it once more." Jesy went up to her and slapped her right across the face. 

"What was that for?!" Jade yelled as she held her cheek. 

"You try to get fucking raped! It is a very traumatic experience for the victim." Jesy spat as she once again slapped Jade. 

"Jade since you are being a bitch, you will be the one to get sent out there." Perrie silently said. Hurt was evident in her face as Jade look at her with furious eyes. 

"There is no way that I am going put there! Leigh! Dont let me go out there." Jade helplessly begged the girl in front of her. 

"I dont want go be part of any of this. Please leave me out of it." Leigh-Anne gave her a sad smile before walking to her corner and blocking everyone out. 

"You got to be kidding me! After all I have done for you girl you're sending me out there!?" Jade screeched out. 

"I'll g-go..." A small voice spoke up. 

"No! I'm not letting you go out there!" Liam cried out as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders. 

"Jade i-is right. I-i've been t-here before why n-not again?" Harry stuttered out. 

"Okay the boy is going again." Zayn spoke up. "But we're changing the plan." 

"What is it?" Louis finally asked. 

"I steqd of waiting till they're done raping him we will do it right when they take him." Nialk explained. 

"Yeah and we will try our hardest to find him before they take advantage of him once more." Zayn continued. 

"I-i cant let him go back in there." Liam mumbled as he grabbed onto Harry for dear life. 

"We won't let him get hurt. I promise you Li." Perrie assures. 

Liam gives Harry a look to which the boy nods at and then look back up at Zayn. 

"Okay let's do it...."


	3. ~3~

The plan was in action the next morning. Everyone was up bright and early as they waited for either Rock or Stone to come and fetch Harry. Niall suggests going over the plan so they don't fuck it up.

"Liam, you have the most important part of the plan. You have to stop the door from closing us in once more." Zayn explained as he handed the brown-eyed boy a stick. 

Liam shakenly took it and tucked it under his shirt. He gave them all a nod before taking his spot right next to the door. 

Niall looks over at Harry and says, "I promise you...we won't let them touch you again."

Harry didn't bother answering, instead, he curled into a ball and silently prayed nothing will happen. 

Jesy looked over at Louis, taking notice of the way he looked at the curly-headed boy. The look was a mixture of love and fear. Jesy frowned but didn't dare question it.

Everyone's attention snapped to the door as it opened and in came Stone, the same ugly smirk on his face. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Harry, who curled deeper into a ball. 

Liam shook viciously as he tried not to pounce on Stone right there and then as he took hold of Harry by the arms and dragged his screaming body away to god knows where.

Louis took the stick away from Liam and inserted it into the gap of the door before it closed. Everyone stood in complete shock before snapping out of it and quickly following Harry's pleading screams.

"This way!" Zayn whispered as he turned the corner, the screams getting louder with every step they took. 

Louis grew impatient and walked ahead of the group, turning the corner only to abruptly stop. 

There-the boy, he grew fond of-was.

He was laying naked on the ground, his hands and legs tied up with Stone standing on top of him.

"Looks like you also came to watch the show!" Stone smirked and snapped his fingers.

'Guards' came out of nowhere and surrounded them completely. Each guard took hold of them and forced them down onto their knees. They all stared at Harry's trembling, naked body with wide, fearful eyes. 

"A little birdy told me of your...escape plan," Stone smirked, his hands taking a grip of Harry's curls and yanking his face up. 

"Let me tell you something." He said. "No one ever escapes this place. Not even you." 

"P-please let them go." Harry weakly pleaded.

Stone laughed before slapping Harry across the face. Louis gasped and quickly got up, only to be roughly pushed to the ground again. He hissed as his face collided with the cold hard floor. 

"Lou!" Harry shrieked, struggling to fight off Stone's hard grip on him. 

"Shut up you piece of shit!" Stone snarled, throwing Harry onto the floor and getting on top of him, unfastening his belt. 

"You know...I wasn't planning on doing this so soon." Stone spoke, his belt and zipper are undone.

The teens looked at Stone with wide eyes. They knew what Stone was about to do. They also knew that they would be forced to watch Harry get raped, even after promising him that he won't be getting touched ever again. 

"Now I would love for you guys to keep your eyes on me and our precious little boy here." He lowered himself and placed himself directly on Harry's entrance. 

The blue-eyed boy looked at Harry, with teary eyes he mumbled, "I am so sorry." before shutting his eyes to block out the view. 

Harry cried as the group in front of him closed their eyes, and Stone pushed inside of him. 

His walls were ripped open and his whole body felt as if it was on fire. He cried and yelled at Stone to stop but the man wouldn't budge. 

Stone thrust harshly into Harry, giving the boy no mercy. 

"P-please s-stop!" Harry sobbed. 

Stone growled and stuck his fingers into Harry's mouth, quieting his sobs and yanking his head back, causing him to arch his lower back. 

The guards stared with wide eyes at the two, their hold on the teens loosening. 

After a couple more thrusts Stone finally came deep inside the curly-headed boy. He removed himself from inside the boy and wiped himself off with a towel, before tucking myself back in. 

Harry fell to the ground, his body aching and his bum bleeding again. The pain was too much to handle so his body shut down. 

The teens opened their eyes as no more screamed were heard and gasped at the scene in front of them. Louis cried loudly as he tried getting to the boy in front of him. 

"Take them back to their cells," Stolen ordered. 

The guards grabbed the teens, including Harry, and took them back to the cell. They pushed them in and locked the door on their way out. 

Louis ran to Harry and picked up the unconscious boy and cradled him in his arms, sobs leaving his pink lips. 

"I...I told you! Y-you didn't l-listen!" Liam raged, his neck vain piping out as he pointed at Zayn and Niall. 

"I-I'm sorry." Niall cries softly, Zayn bringing him into a hug. 

"I-it's all...its all your f-fault!" Liam continued, tears falling and body shaking. 

Jesy got up and brought Liam into a hug, "shh shh calm down Li." 

A couple of minutes passed before Liam had finally calmed down and everyone was over their shocked state. 

"How is he, Lou?" Perrie asked. 

"Bleeding stopped. His body will be shut down for a couple more hours, or at least until the pain isn't that bad anymore." Louis informed the rest of the group nodding, except for Jade. 

"Who could have told them about our plan?" Zayn wondered. 

"No one has left this cell since we came up with the plan," Leigh-Anne said. "Do you think they can hear us talking right now?"

"No, this room is soundproof," Liam said. 

"How do you know?" Perrie asked. 

"You see the padding-right there?" Every nodded. "That prevents any source of noise from in here to be heard from out there." 

Everyone nodded in understanding, still wondering who could have ratted them out.


End file.
